le voisin
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Agron (champion de MMA) a un voisin très discret qui l'intrigue énormément. Il voudrait pouvoir l'inviter, mais il ne sait pas comment l'abordé sans l'effrayer. Puis arrive ce jour...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Le Voisin**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

Ils entendent d'abord une dispute et des aboiements.

_Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton voisin était calme ? S'étonne Duro en lançant un regard à son frère. Dans le même temps, il se laisse tomber dans le canapé trois places avec une assiette entre les mains.

_Si. Il l'est. Crois-moi. Se contente de répondre Agron sans expliquer pourquoi à son frère.

Son voisin, un certain monsieur N. Hama, nom inscrit sur la boîte aux lettres au rez-de-chaussée, n'est pas du genre loquace. Agron, d'un naturel spontané et impulsif, a fait de gros effort pour ne plus effrayer son unique voisin de palier.

Quelques mois plus tôt, le jour de son emménagement, Agron s'était élancé naturellement vers le jeune homme dans un réflexe de pure convivialité. Seulement son envahissante sympathie, chose qu'il avait compris plus tard, s'était retrouvé déjoué par le chien de monsieur Hama. Le chien, un gigantesque braque allemand, avait sorti les crocs en ressentant la panique de son maître qui s'était figé en voyant surgir sur lui un malabar. Pas n'importe lequel, juste l'une des plus grandes stars du MMA. Agron Riemelt. Le seul, le vrai, en chair et en os.

_Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'était excusé Agron en reculant avec les mains levées en signe de reddition.

Le Jeune étranger avait pincé ses lèvres avant de brièvement secouer la tête pour accepter les excuses, et puis disparaître derrière la porte de son appartement sans un seul mot.

Agron se rappelle qu'il s'était senti comme le roi des cons ce jour-là. Cette première rencontre, qu'il vivait encore aujourd'hui comme un échec, le poussait à tout faire pour rattraper son erreur. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Le mystère qui entourait son jeune voisin l'intriguait à bien des égards, et le conduisait à penser à lui durant la journée, et même à des moments inopportuns…

_Tu m'écoutes un peu quand j'te parle ?! Se renfrogne Duro en l'absence de réponse, ce qui sort Agron de ses pensées.

_Excuse-moi. Répond simplement Agron en détournant la tête pour cacher le rouge sur ses joues.

Son frère se contente de hausser les épaules en piochant dans son assiette, avant de rappeler à son aîné :

_Dépêche-toi. Le match va commencer !

Agron finit par s'installer près de son frère avec une assiette pleine de pâtes. Les publicités défilent, et le match commencent mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur l'hymne national que chantonnent les joueurs à l'écran. Même quand son frère monte le volume. Une sensation dérangeante s'est installée dans son antre. Et elle grandit avec la dispute qui filtre à travers son mur. Une engueulade terrible où le chien aboie de plus belle, probablement pour défendre son maître.

L'échange semble virulent, et Agron pense que c'est bien loin de l'attitude discrète de son voisin. Des objets sont, pense-t-il, projeter dans l'appartement jouxtant le sien. Puis, subitement, le chien se met à japper de douleur avant de se taire.

Les cris se calment transitoirement, remplacer par des pleurs qu'Agron pense avec certitude être ceux de son voisin.

Duro se retourne vers lui, l'air inquiet.

_Il bat souvent son chien ?

_Non. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Attends là. Je reviens. Dit Agron à son frère en le laissant seul dans le canapé.

Duro sait que son frère a toujours de bonne intuition, et il croit son frère sans rechigner quand il coupe le son de la télévision.

En moins d'une minute, Agron est devant la porte voisine. Il frappe une première fois sans succès, alors il insiste. Ce qui finit par payer car son voisin ouvre.

Mr Hama entrouvre la porte en utilisant son corps pour dissimuler ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. La première chose qui étonne Agron, c'est la tignasse anormalement désordonnée de son voisin, puis l'empreinte rouge sur sa joue.

_Désolé pour le bruit…J'ai un problème avec ma TV. Dit le syrien, la voix chevrotante.

Agron sait qu'il ment car la panique irradie en onde épaisse autour du syrien, et alors que ce dernier veut refermer la porte de son appartement, Agron tente de le retenir :

_Non, J'ai l'habitude, ce n'est pas pour ça. Dit Agron.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils à la remarque de son voisin. Il ne fait jamais de bruit. Il aime le calme car ça le rassure, alors il comprend qu'Agron lui transmet un message : 'je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose.' Le jeune homme doit ravaler son émotion pour ne pas craquer. Ce type veut l'aider alors qu'ils n'ont presque jamais parlé, chose qu'il regrette et qui est entièrement sa faute.

_ Je venais voir si tu voulais regarder le match chez moi, il y a mon frère. Ton chien est le bienvenu.

_Non. Je ne peux pas. Par contre... j'aimerai te confier mon chien pour la soirée…

C'est à cet instant qu'Agron comprend qu'il ne s'est pas trompé. Son voisin est toujours accompagné de son chien. Il sait qu'il ne le laisserait pour rien au monde, l'animal est comme son unique ami, sa seule famille.

_Pas de problème. Répond Agron, totalement chamboulé par la panique lisible dans le regard de Hama.

_Spartacus. Spartacus. Appelle Hama comme une prière désespérée, ce qui glace littéralement le sang du combattant.

_Viens. Allez viens mon chien. Je t'en prie. Continue d'appeler le jeune homme, comme des encouragements à l'impossible, comme une supplique. C'est comme si le jeune homme craignait que l'animal ne puisse pas venir à lui.

_Spartacus ! Oui ! Oui ! C'est ça ! Pleure presque Hama de soulagement ce qui donne la chair de poule à Agron.

Sans ouvrir d'avantage la porte, Hama s'est agenouillé pour se mettre à la hauteur de son chien. De sa hauteur, Agron remarque des traces du coup sur la nuque du jeune homme qui serre son chien.

_Il boîte ?! S'exclame Agron, d'un air désolé en s'agenouillant à son tour près du chien qui sort.

Le syrien doit fermer les yeux pour ne pas laisser tomber ses larmes. Il a eu tellement peur pour son chien, Spartacus.

_Prend bien soin de lui. Fait promettre le syrien.

De manière dérangeante, tout ceci ressemble à des Adieu, alors la vigilance d'Agron atteint son sommet critique.

_Promis. Dit-il à son voisin qui se perd un instant dans son regard aussi calme et confiant que l'eau d'un lac en plein été.

Hama sent l'espoir fleurir quelque part au fond de lui, mais il a peur d'y croire. Peur de faire confiance à cet inconnu qu'il admire secrètement quand il en a l'occasion, ou qu'il regarde simplement à a télévision.

La porte se ferme sur le regard résilié de son voisin. Agron se retrouve seul sur le palier avec le chien blessé. La pauvre bête souffre, il ne peut pas le cacher. Il a peut-être la patte cassée. Avec précaution, Agron s'empresse de prendre le chien pour le ramener dans son appartement.

_Appelle les flics ! Dit Agron à son frère en passant la porte de son propre appartement avec l'animal blessé dans les bras. Spartacus a peur et ne se laisse pas faire, il grogne et jappe mais à aucun moment il n'essaie de mordre Agron. Ce dernier le dépose dans le canapé près de Duro.

_C'est le chien de ton voisin ? Il est blessé !

_Oui. Occupe-toi du chien et appelle les flics. Moi, je dois y retourner.

_Fais pas le con. Dit Duro qui sous-entend plutôt un : fait attention à toi. Son frère est déjà ressorti quand Duro attrape le téléphone pour composer le numéro des urgences.

Agron frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte voisine. Il tambourine. Mais cette fois ci, personne ne vient ouvrir. Il n'y a que le bruit sourd d'une bagarre ce qui fait claquer le cœur d'Agron dans sa poitrine. Son sixième sens ne le trompe jamais, alors sans hésiter il essaie d'entrer chez son voisin. La porte est fermée. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Puis il reconnait le bruit d'un objet qui se brise, alors Agron ne réfléchit plus et il lance son pied dans la porte pour la défoncer. Un coup de pied. Deux. Et au troisième, elle finit par céder.

Elle s'ouvre violemment pour venir claquer contre le mur adjacent et Agron est presque certain que son cœur s'arrête pendant quelques secondes.

_Tu es à moi et tu le resteras ! Vocifère un inconnu qui tient le voisin d'Agron par les cheveux. L'homme tire si fort que Hama ferme les yeux sous la douleur. C'est ensuite que les choses se gâte, quand l'inconnu attrape un couteau sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour le soulever au-dessus de Hama.

Tout se passe si vite. Agron a le cerveau déconnecté quand il s'élance vers l'individu qui est devenu une cible. Il ressemble à un animal, l'attaque est bestiale contrairement au combat qu'il mène sur le ring car ici, il veut la mort de son ennemi.

Sa réaction est quasi instantanée pourtant ça n'empêche pas à l'autre homme d'assené un coup de couteau à Hama avant de le retirer de son flanc.

_Pour toujours !

L'ustensile de cuisine est couvert de sang et le jeune syrien s'effondre au sol sur ses genoux avant de se laisser glisser complètement sur le sol. La rage de Agron se décuple en apercevant l'abdomen de son voisin couvert d'une tâche pourpre.

Ce n'est pas bon signe.

_Il est à moi ! Crie l'agresseur nullement intimidé par le sportif de haut niveau face à lui. Il y a une lueur de folie dans son regard, quelque chose qui ne le rend plus humain. D'un geste impulsif, il lance son bras vers Agron dans l'intention de le poignarder à son tour. D'un geste expert, Agron saisit le poignet pour le broyer dans sa poigne. Le fou furieux lâche son arme en criant et Agron le fait taire avec un bon coup de poing qu'il lance de sa main libre. Le type perd connaissance instantanément.

Sans perdre une minute, Agron vient se placer près de son voisin monsieur Hama et il comprime immédiatement la plaie à l'aide de son t-shirt qu'il a enlevé.

_Hé ! Ne ferme pas les yeux. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je ne connais même pas ton nom. Lui dit Agron avec une peur qu'il ne comprend pas au fond de ses tripes. Il ne le connait même pas, pourtant il sait qu'il ne veut pas le voir mourir.

Le jeune homme sourit malgré la fatigue qui s'abat sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Son teint est grisâtre.

C'est le plus beau des sourires. Agron sent son cœur manquer un battement, et il sait maintenant qu'il est amoureux du jeune étranger, peut-être depuis le premier jour.

_Nasir. Je m'appelle Nasir. Dit le jeune homme qui finit par tousser car l'effort lui a pris tout son souffle. Il prend le temps d'observer l'homme au-dessus, sans plus se cacher. Il est tout simplement magnifique. Un gladiateur à la peau dorée, aux yeux vert d'eau, et maintenant qu'ils sont assez proche, Nasir peut dire qu'il sent les épices et le bois. Une odeur qui l'apaise car elle lui rappelle son enfance.

Agron a conscience qu'il perd trop de sang alors il comprime la plaie de toute ses forces, malgré la douleur qu'il cause à Nasir.

_Nasir. J'aimerai t'inviter un boire un verre si ça te dit ? Ose finalement demander Agron après tout ce temps. La question est là pour distraire Nasir, mais les intentions d'Agron sont bien réelles.

_Oui. Répond Nasir qui aurait dit que non en temps normal, ayant l'habitude d'être méfiant.

Trop méfiant.

Nasir est mort de trouille la plupart du temps. L'idée d'être seul avec quelqu'un, les hommes en particulier, lui donne l'envie de vouloir disparaître. Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Nasir était très sociable avant d'épouser cet homme qui gît par terre. Au début de leur relation, son mari était l'homme le plus charmant qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Il l'invitait souvent au restaurant, lui offrait des cadeaux, il avait des mots tendres, des petites intentions qui faisait toute la différence. Nasir ne pouvait compter que sur lui, étant orphelin de guerre. Puis, un jour, Nasir s'est pris la première gifle. Son compagnon de nature si prévenante et gentille avait forcément une bonne raison pour l'avoir frappé, alors il n'avait rien dit en pensant l'avoir mérité. Ensuite les insultes et les critiques étaient arrivées. Les gifles se sont transformées en poings, et ces gestes isolés sont devenus de véritables séances de tortures. Nasir a souffert en silence pendant 6 longues années. Personne ne se doutait de quelque chose, ils étaient le couple parfait. Durant la dernière année, après une hospitalisation douloureuse, il avait pris la décision de fuir. Il savait que son mari le chercherait, mais il avait espéré qu'il abandonnerait, surtout au bout de 20 mois.

Visiblement, Il s'était trompé.

Nasir tousse et s'étrangle avec ses propres larmes.

_Ça va aller. Mon frère a appelé les secours. Lui dit Agron avant d'ajouter : Alors comme ça, tu es un fan de Spartacus.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Nasir aurait probablement rougi de honte. Oui. Il a toujours aimé regardé les combats de MMA, et il a quelques préférés dans sa liste de combattant.

_Je pourrais te le présenter quand tu iras mieux. C'est un ami. Raconte Agron. Il fait la conversation pour empêcher que le jeune syrien ferme les yeux, pourtant il est sincère quand il fait sa promesse.

_Agron ?! Tu vas bien. OH BORDEL ! S'exclame Duro en entrant précipitamment dans l'appartement.

_Tiens. Lui dit Duro en tendant des essuis de vaisselles qu'il a trouvé sur le plan de travail. Il y a une marre de sang énorme sous le jeune homme et les genoux de son frère.

Nasir ne sait plus trop ce qu'il se passe ensuite. Il se sent disparaître dans l'obscurité, mais il n'a pas peur car la voix d'Agron l'accompagne.

 **OOO**

 **Il y aura une suite, si j'arrive à l'écrire car mes enfants et mon travail me prennent vraiment TOUTES mon énergie… Comment éviter de craquer quand on est dépassé ? Quand on n'a même plus le temps de vivre ses passions ? Cette vie me tuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOO Flashback OOO**

 **Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire bonjour.**

 **Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui sourire.**

 **Peut-être qu'il aurait dû l'ignorer.**

 **Ce n'était qu'un collègue. Rien de plus.**

 **C'était la faute à pas de chance de le croiser dans ce fast-food un dimanche après-midi. Nasir, accompagné de son mari, sait qu'il va prendre cher à l'instant où ils quittent le restaurant. Dans une rage folle, son mari jette leurs menus au sol en hurlant :**

 **_Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ? Je sais que tu baises avec lui ! L'accuse son mari en l'empoignant par les cheveux pour le traîner jusqu'à la voiture.**

 **Nasir n'essaie pas de se débattre, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il se contente de suivre comme il peut, plié en deux jusqu'à ce que son homme l'oblige à rentrer de force dans la voiture. Il y a des témoins autour d'eux, mais personne ne réagit.**

 **Personne.**

 **Ensuite, son époux fait le tour du véhicule en maugréant, et il entre dans la voiture en claquant la portière violemment.**

 **Nasir sursaute.**

 **_ Un innocent ne réagirait pas comme ça. Je le savais ! Traînée. Dit son mari avant de lui cracher dessus.**

 **Nasir ne réagit pas. Il a beaucoup trop peur. Il n'ose même pas frotter son visage. Ses mains tremblent et il essaie de le cacher pour ne pas accentuer la colère de l'homme assis à ses côtés.**

 **Il fait démarrer la voiture, et Nasir a l'impression qu'il peut entendre les rouages du cerveau de son homme qui fulmine. La rage dégouline de ses yeux, ses mains sont blanches autour du volant, l'entièreté de son corps tendu sous la rage. Il est comme une cocotte sous pression, et ça ne va pas tarder à exploser.**

 **La voiture s'arrête à un feu rouge, laissant l'opportunité à son homme de se focaliser sur Nasir. Sans prévenir, il empoigne encore les cheveux de Nasir pour lui claquer la tête contre le tableau de bord. Plusieurs fois. Nasir est sonné et il ne réalise pas qu'il saigne du nez.**

 **_Maintenant, tu feras tout ce que je te dis ! Lui dit son époux. Ça sonne comme une sentence que Nasir doit accepter.**

 **Nasir est étourdi. Il ne sait pas répondre à la question et ça agace son compagnon.**

 **_Compris ?! Compris ?! Insiste l'homme en lui donnant plusieurs petites tapes à l'arrière de la tête.**

 **Nasir a le tourni mais il parvient à hocher la tête. Il a mal. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée.**

 **_T'as vu ce que tu me fais faire ?! fait remarquer son compagnon en désignant le nez sanguinolent de Nasir.**

 **_Je ne le ferai plus. S'excuse Nasir en prenant un paquet de mouchoir que son mari à la décence de lui donner.**

 _ **Je ne le ferai plus.**_

 _ **Je ne le ferai plus.**_

 _ **Je ne le ferai plus.**_

 **OOO Fin du flashback OOO**

_Vous avez une personne de contact ? Demande l'infirmière afin de remplir son anamnèse.

Nasir a beaucoup de mal à rester éveiller. Il est comme dans un rêve. Il essaie de se concentrer pour comprendre la femme en blanc.

 _Une infirmière._

Nasir observe les détails autour de lui. Il est à l'hôpital, et il ne sait pas comment il a atterri là. L'air se bloque dans ses poumons. Il a terriblement mal à la poitrine, et quand il essaie de se redresser, il aperçoit un tuyau épais lui sortir d'entre les côtes. La panique le surprend quand il demande :

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

_Vous avez été agressé.

Nasir essaie de comprendre ce que la femme lui dit, mais il n'arrive pas à rassembler ses souvenirs. La pièce manque d'air et Nasir à l'impression qu'il va suffoquer. Les draps sont rêches contre sa peau. Il porte juste une blouse hospitalière, hideuse et usée. Nasir sent qu'il va tourner de l'œil mais l'infirmière lui repose la question.

_...de contact ?

_N-non.

_Vous avez de la famille qu'on pourrait contacter ? Des amis ? Insiste la femme en blanc.

_Ma famille est morte dans un bombardement quand j'avais 6 ans. Répond Nasir de manière détachée.

Nasir ne parle jamais de sa famille, et il ne l'aurait certainement pas fait s'il n'était pas sous l'emprise des médicaments. Il n'en parle jamais car ça ravive des souvenirs auxquelles il ne veut plus penser. Il y a un trou dans son cœur.

_Je suis désolé monsieur Hama. Je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscrète. Dit la femme avec empathie avant de se lever en comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de lui pour l'instant. L'infirmière choisit de le laisser tranquille pour le moment.

_Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demande-t-elle poliment en jetant un coup d'œil aux perfusions en cours.

 _Spartacus._

_Mon chien…comment va mon chien ? Se rappelle Nasir.

Il revoit son chien blessé alors qu'il ne faisait que le défendre. Nasir a l'impression de recevoir un nouveau coup de couteau. Il revoit son homme, et il entend ses reproches. C'est comme si tout rampait sous sa peau. En fait, c'est un cauchemar.

 _Agron._

Son rythme cardiaque se met à grimper sur le monitoring qui commence à sonner. La respiration de Nasir devient laborieuse, il a l'impression de se noyer.

_Vous avez mal quelque part ? S'inquiète l'infirmière et Nasir se contente de hocher la tête.

_Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite. Lui dit la femme en blanc.

Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec une perfusion qui remplace l'une de celles branchées. Alors qu'elle connecte la trousse, elle ajoute :

_Je vais me renseigner pour votre chien.

_Merci. Dit Nasir avec des larmes contenues avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans une abysse froide et lugubre.

 **OOO**

On ne parle pas de ces choses dans la presse, peut-être dans les faits divers. Le sujet des violences domestiques n'intéresse personne, mais si ça implique une célébrité, alors la presse en fait une saga. Agron a l'habitude de ce genre de choses, et ça le fait rire la plupart du temps, sauf que cette fois-ci le nom de Nasir Hama est collé au sien. Toute la presse parle de l'agression.

C'est une nouvelle agression, inattendue, dont Nasir n'avait pas besoin, déjà très affaibli par son pneumothorax.

 **OOO Début Flashback OOO**

 **C'est le 31 décembre. Il s'est bien habillé pour l'occasion car son mari lui a promis une soirée qu'il n'oublierait pas.**

 **Il attend.**

 **Il boit une coupe et il attend encore.**

 **Il s'inquiète, et il envoie un message. Puis il attend.**

 **Nasir sait qu'il ne viendra pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il regarde** **le décompte de la nouvelle année à la télévision et il s'endort dans le canapé.**

 **Quelques heures plus tard, son mari rentre finalement. Avec un ami.** **Il est évident qu'ils reviennent d'une soirée. Ils sont un peu éméchés, et tous deux ont des confettis coincés dans les cheveux.**

 **_Oh tu m'attendais bébé ? Demande trop gentiment son mari. Un hypocrite. Il vient ensuite coller sa bouche sur la joue de Nasir, une tentative pour se faire pardonner. Nasir peut sentir qu'il pue l'alcool et la fumée de cigarette, mais il ne dit rien.**

 **_Pour m'excuser, j'ai rapporté une bonne bouteille de champagne. Annonce son époux en tendant la bouteille vers son ami.**

 **Sans y être autorisé, l'inconnu prend les verres sur la table dressée. Il ouvre la bouteille avant de servir, puis il tend l'un d'entre eux à Nasir. Encouragé par son époux, Nasir sirote son verre. Le champagne est délicieux. Son homme de bonne humeur, et l'inconnu charmant.**

 **Peut-être trop.**

 **Nasir pense qu'il va avoir des problèmes, mais son homme ne semble pas perturber par les compliments que lui fait son ami. Au contraire, il sourit et Nasir est ravi.**

 **Il est tard, et peut-être que c'est pour ça que Nasir se sent tout à coup bizarre. Sa tête est lourde et ses gestes comme ralentis. Il a l'impression de faire une chute de tension, et il veut le dire mais il n'arrive plus à parler. L'ami de son mari se lève pour venir près de lui, et Nasir pense qu'il veut l'aider, sauf qu'il pose une main sur sa cuisse. A côté de lui, son époux se rapproche pour lui murmurer :**

 **_On va bien s'occuper de toi, bébé.**

 **OOO Fin du flashback OOO**

_Avez-vous déjà trompé votre époux ? Lui demande l'agents.

La question est froide, comme s'il avait demandé un tournevis, et Nasir en a la chair de poule. Ce type le déteste.

_Non. Bien sûr que non. S'essouffle Nasir.

L'agent se fout de l'épreuve qu'il fait vivre à Nasir. En fait, ça le fait carrément chier d'être ici et il ne le cache pas.

_Mais ça vous est arrivé de coucher avec d'autres hommes, non ? Demande l'agent en relevant des yeux perçants sur Nasir.

Là, dans son regard, Nasir peut voir qu'il est déjà coupable. L'agent sait et Nasir a l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans les côtes.

_Oui. Mais-

Il est immédiatement interrompu par l'agent qui ne veut pas entendre ses explications.

_Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, ou pour juger votre mode de vie monsieur Hama. Allons aux faits pour clôturer cette affaire dans les plus brefs délais. Dit l'agent en perdant patience.

_Ah non ?! Craque le syrien. Vos questions… C'est comme si… C'est comme si vous tentiez de justifier son geste.

Nasir doit inspirer plusieurs fois pour reprendre son souffle et pouvoir poursuivre :

_J'ai fui mon mari parce qu'il me frappait. J'ai porté plainte à plusieurs reprises…

Nasir halète sans trouver l'air nécessaire et il commence à ressentir une profonde détresse. Il étouffe. Près de son lit, une machine commence à sonner, alors que son front se couvre d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide, mais il continue :

_Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour m'aider ? Et maintenant…vous…me posez ces questions…et vous n'écoutez…même pas… Si vous preniez le temps…de m'écouter,… si vos collègues avaient pris…, alors vous comprendriez…qu'il a tenté de…que je suis…je suis sa chose…

Le fil de son discours se découd alors que sa saturation baisse dangereusement. Une infirmière ne tarde pas à entrer dans la chambre, suivi de près par un médecin fâché qui ordonne à l'agents de quitter les lieux prestement.

 **OOO**

On frappe légèrement à la porte. Nasir se tend dans le lit. Il ne veut plus voir personne. Il est épuisé et il ne veut plus répondre à des questions. Il veut juste dormir.

En l'absence de réponse, la porte s'ouvre légèrement laissant passer une tête que Nasir pensait ne plus jamais revoir. La gorge sèche, et les idées en vrac, il ne sait pas quoi dire.

_Salut. Je peux entrer ? Demande Agron tout bas comme s'il craignait de briser le silence.

Nasir hoche la tête, bien incapable de parler. Il est très pâle, et ses yeux donnent l'impression de s'enfoncer dans leurs orbites tant les cernes sont marquées.

_Je pensais que tu dormais. J'étais simplement passé pour te déposer quelques affaires. Dit Agron en entrant dans la chambre, un grand sac de sport à la main.

Nasir a déjà été hospitalisé à cause de son mari. Nasir a l'habitude d'être seul.

Abandonné. Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de lui, et encore moins de lui apporter des affaires.

Alors, Agron qui se tient là et qui le regarde… Nasir sent son cœur se serrer.

Puis la honte le submerge en repensant aux gros titres dans la presse people. Et avec l'enquête, Agron a certainement été interrogé par la police. Peut-être même qu'il a entendu leurs jugements méprisants.

Nasir déglutit :

_Ce qu'ils disent sur moi… C'est faux.

Nasir ne veut pas que le combattant ait une piètre image de lui.

_Je sais. Le rassure très sérieusement Agron, habitué aux rumeurs avant de plaisanter :

_Tu parles à ton amant. Lui rappelle Agron en relevant les sourcils, rapportant le mensonge favori du moment.

La presse à scandale prête une relation entre les deux hommes. L'un étant désigné comme l'amant possessif, l'autre l'époux coupable d'adultère. L'un des articles implique également Spartacus, pas le chien, mais le collègue et ami d'Agron, lui aussi combattant de MMA.

Le cœur de Nasir se pince à l'évocation de cette histoire. Agron doit avoir honte, mais pas autant que Nasir qui trouve secrètement Agron très attirant. Ce n'est pas le moment. Nasir sourit avec un air désolé sur le visage. Il n'a jamais voulu créer des ennuis à la star.

_Je suis désolé. Dit la voix vacillante de Nasir. Il devine que son voisin est là par politesse et qu'il ne le reverra peut-être plus. A sa place, Nasir changerait d'immeuble. Nasir détourne le visage pour ne pas montrer sa vulnérabilité. Il se sent pathétique.

_Non. Il ne faut pas…je suis content.

Nasir se retourne pour le dévisager. Il ne comprend pas :

_C-content ? Répète-t-il.

_On va le boire ce verre ?! Tu me l'as promis. Sourit l'athlète comme un gosse s'émerveille devant des cadeaux, et bon dieu son sourire illumine la pièce pour chasser la tristesse de Nasir.

_Si tu es toujours d'accord ? Demande nerveusement Agron. Peut-être que son mystérieux voisin a oublié sa promesse. Ça ne serait pas étonnant. La déception manque de buller dans l'estomac du sportif, et son sourire se crispe en attendant la réponse de l'autre.

Nasir hoche la tête en rougissant, si c'est possible, et Agron sent sa nervosité l'abandonner.

Nasir pensait que c'était juste du blabla pour le tenir éveillé. Maintenant, il a juste envie de se ronger les ongles en y pensant, sauf qu'Agron change de sujet :

_Spartacus va mieux. Il a une patte cassée. Le vétérinaire dit qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de séquelle. Il passe ses journées à la porte de mon appartement. Je pense qu'il t'attend. Ronronne la voix d'Agron.

Agron est stupéfait de la transformation sur le visage de Nasir.

Le bonheur et la surprise macule le visage de Nasir tandis que l'allemand cherche dans son téléphone les preuves de ce qu'il raconte. Agron fait défiler quelques photos avant de s'arrêter sur celles du chien.

Nasir le pensait mort.

_Oh, merci. Merci. Personne ne savait me dire où était Spartacus. Et j'ai cru... Nasir se tait, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il doit fermer les yeux quelques instants pour parvenir à se calmer. Ça lui prend toute son énergie.

_Je suis désolé. S'excuse Nasir, fatigué en frottant ses paupières humides.

Agron ne dit rien, au contraire il pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

_Je m'occuperai de lui jusqu'à ton retour. Tu devrais te reposer. Dit Agron en se levant, bien conscient de la fragilité de Nasir.

Nasir sent son cœur exploser, son corps transportés par toutes ses émotions. Agron est si gentil avec lui, et Nasir voudrait garder les yeux ouverts mais il n'en a plus la force. C'est beaucoup trop pour lui, et Nasir sent une force invisible l'aspirer. Il lutte mais il n'y arrive pas. Il ne veut pas qu'Agron s'en aille. Il ne s'attendait pas à lui, pas à ça. Puis, il pense rêvé quand Agron se penche sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Le geste est si tendre qu'il apaise Nasir, et ce dernier à les yeux fermés avant même qu'Agron ait quitté la pièce.

 **OOO**

Une suite ? Je ne sais pas...on verra simplement jusqu'où ça va...

Merci pour les commentaires :) C'est le bonheur ultime lorsqu'on écrit une fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**OOO Flashback OOO**

 **Le temps est agréable. Pour une fois, il a quelques heures devant lui. Sans aucune arrière-pensée, Nasir décide de se rendre au parc.**

 **Il profite des rayons du soleil allongé sur une couverture, caché derrière des lunettes noires pour dissimuler un coquard. Il n'y pense plus puisque c'est devenu un automatisme, presque un réflexe de cacher et camoufler les traces de coups.**

 **Il ne veut penser à rien et avoir la tête vide. Il veut se sentir léger pour quelques heures, là sous la chaleur du soleil. Il n'y a que** **l'herbe sous ses pieds, l'odeur des arbres, la brise sur sa peau, le calme, les nuages floconneux dans le ciel bleu, ... Rien n'est plus parfait que ce moment. Le poids sur sa poitrine s'est envolé, et Nasir à la sensation de respirer pour la première fois depuis des années.**

 **Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.**

 **Le corps de Nasir se crispe** **instinctivement, se préparant à devoir prendre la fuite. Le téléphone vibre mais il pourrait tout aussi bien gueuler que Nasir serait dans le même état. C'est comme s'il avait une grenade dans les mains quand il le prend pour décrocher.**

 **_** _ **T'es où ? Crache**_ **la voix de son mari.**

 **Son époux n'est pas du genre à perdre les pédales en publique, et Nasir comprend qu'il n'est plus à son travail. Nasir se liquéfie.**

 **_Je-je suis dans le parc près de la piscine. Bégaye Nasir, la peur visée au ventre. Il est comme en état de choc, son esprit a quitté son corps. Il n'est plus qu'un corps vide qui agit par automatisme.**

 **_** _ **Je fais comment pour manger ?**_ **Demande son mari avec colère.**

 **Nasir entend le bruit des portes et des casseroles qu'on déplace brutalement, et il comprend que son mari est rentré chez eux.**

 **Là, où il n'est pas.**

 **Nasir se psalmodie** **mentalement d'avoir été si stupide. Son mari lui a tendu un piège, et il est tombé dedans comme un bleu. Il a naïvement cru son époux quand il lui a assuré qu'il ne rentrait pas pour le dîner. Nasir se déteste alors qu'il se lève** **en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ramassant à la volée la couverture sur laquelle il était allongé pour la rouler en boule sous son bras.**

 **_Mais tu avais dit que tu ne rentrais pas.**

 **Les mots à peine prononcés, Nasir sait qu'il a commis l'irréparable. Sa gorge se resserre.**

 **Il est tellement, tellement, stupide. Bon Dieu, avec le temps, il devrait savoir.**

 **_** _ **Alors tu en profites pour sortir ? Tu fouts quoi ? La maison est dans un état pitoyable. Tu peux m'expliquer comment c'est possible alors que tu n'as que ça à faire ? T'es vraiment qu'un fainéant ! Tu vas voir ce soir.**_ **Menace son mari comme une promesse douloureuse.**

 **_Non. Attends. Pardon. Tente Nasir, mais il est trop tard. La ligne sonne déjà inoccupée.**

 **A bout de souffle, gainé par l'appréhension et la peur, Nasir rentre dans une maison qu'il retrouve vide. Nasir ne se sent pas mieux pour autant. Il commence à ranger une maison qui est déjà nickel, nettoyer, dépoussiérer** **,... Tout est fait depuis longtemps, mais il a trop peur d'avoir oublié quelque chose alors il recommence. L'attente devient insupportable. Nasir a l'impression qu'il va devenir fou. C'est pire que les coups, et Nasir est soulagé quand son époux rentre et qu'une pluie de coup s'abat finalement sur lui pour diluer** **l'angoisse enroulé comme un boulet à sa cheville.**

 **Enfin, c'est terminé. L'orage est passé.**

 **Nasir finit ensanglanté sur le tapis du salon.**

 **_Pourquoi tu ne fais jamais ce qu'il faut ?! T'en a foutu partout. Le blâme son mari avant d'allumer la télévision.**

 **OOO Fin Flashback OOO**

_J'ai une surprise pour toi. Annonce Agron en entrant dans la chambre avec sa bonne humeur Habituelle. Il pousse une chaise roulante devant lui, et Nasir n'aime pas ce que ça implique. Il ne tarde pas à le faire savoir.

_On ne devrait pas sortir.

Nasir se redresse dans le lit, crispé, en espérant que le combattant n'insistera pas. Il essaie de ne pas croiser son regard vert d'eau. Agron commence a bien le cerner, et il serait capable d'apercevoir la frayeur dans ses yeux.

_Pourquoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien. S'inquiète immédiatement le colosse en délaissant la chaise pour se rapprocher du lit.

Nasir peut s'apercevoir dans les lunettes miroirs de son ami, et il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit. Il n'a pas de quoi être fier, et il se sent tout à coup minuscule face à Agron. Il se dégoûte avec tellement d'énergie. Il n'a rien accompli dans sa vie. Il n'est nulle part et il n'est personne. Il s'est accroché à son mari comme une moule à un rocher, juste par peur de se retrouver seul. Il n'y a que lui, et il ne manquerait probablement à personne s'il devait mourir.

_Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Demande Nasir avec humeur.

Nasir est encore fragile.

Agron sait qu'il refuse de quitter sa chambre, même pour se mobiliser avec le kinésithérapeute. Il ne l'a formulé à aucun moment, mais Agron devine qu'il est pétrifié à l'idée de sortir, alors il réfléchit posément avant de trouver la réponse adéquate qui pourrait aider Nasir. Le combattant sait qu'il doit trouver les mots justes.

 _AAAArrrghhhh !_

Agron soupire de lassitude en retirant sa casquette et ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de nuit. Il n'est pas doué pour les discours, et encore moins pour argumenter. Frustré, il se laisse tomber dans le lit près de Nasir, les sourcils froncés. Il réfléchit sérieusement, avant d'avoir conscience du corps de Nasir contre le sien.

_J'en ai simplement envie. Lui dit Agron sans plus réfléchir, avec la plus grande sincérité.

Nasir sent sa tristesse le quitter. La voix d'Agron est douce et vibrante. Son odeur apaisante, sa chaleur réconfortante. Nasir est intimidé par la proximité mais il ne veut pas s'en écarter. Il en rêve depuis le début, depuis qu'Agron vient le voir. C'est le rendez-vous qu'il attend chaque jour, et qui lui donne l'envie de s'en sortir. Il n'a pas l'impression de mériter un tel intérêt de la part du champion alors il en profite tant que c'est encore possible. La chaleur d'Agron remplit un vide à l'intérieur de lui et il ne veut pas la voir disparaître. Un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage.

_Tu souris. Fait remarquer Agron en posant sa paume gigantesque sur la joue de Nasir qui commence à rougir.

Agron tourne la tête sur le côté, pour regarder Nasir dans les yeux. Il n'y a plus de peur à l'intérieur, mais plutôt de l'embarras suite au geste tendre qu'il a initié. Il voudrait pouvoir l'embrasser, mais c'est encore trop tôt. A la place, il pose un baiser sur le front de son voisin. Léger, aérien, comme un rêve improbable pour les deux hommes.

_J'ai peur... Se confie Nasir.

A cet instant, sa plus grande peur est de perdre Agron mais ce dernier ne peut pas le comprendre.

_Je resterai avec toi.

Nasir avait oublié la chaise roulante. Son sourire s'évanouit alors que celui d'Agron s'illumine d'un sourire franc et massif:

_Tu vas adorer. Dit-il en se levant.

Nasir essaie de se redresser pour ne pas perdre la chaleur d'Agron, pour rester dans son sillage. Il ne veut pas dire non, mais il est terrorisé à l'idée de sortir de sa chambre, et pire du service. Dehors, il y a une horde de fans et de journalistes qui n'attendent que le bon moment pour leurs sauter dessus.

Le visage de Nasir se crispe, et Agron lui tend naturellement une main pour l'aider à se redresser.

_Ça va aller ? S'inquiète Agron par rapport à la douleur.

Nasir pourrait prendre cette excuse pour parvenir à ses fins, et rester en sécurité dans sa chambre, mais au lieu de ça, il hoche la tête pour rassurer Agron. Il veut se montrer brave et courageux, et il finit même par penser qu'il peut y arriver quand Agron l'aide à enfiler un sweat. Seulement, quand la chaise l'entraîne hors de sa chambre, Nasir sent l'angoisse lui nouer la gorge. Il est incapable de parler, et son esprit est totalement paralysé.

Agron remarque la tension dans les épaules de Nasir.

_Je suis là. Murmure Agron en le poussant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Il y a des gens partout. Personne ne reconnaît Agron qui sait comment se dissimuler sous ses lunettes, une casquette et sa capuche. Nasir ne souffre pas de la même notoriété, pourtant Agron lui a suggéré de mettre sa capuche avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. Les journalistes sont à l'affût d'une photo qui pourrait alimenter les rumeurs sur la vie amoureuse du sportif, et ils sillonnent l'hôpital à la recherche du pseudo couple.

Nasir a les mains moites. C'est comme si les mûrs de l'hôpital allaient lui dégringoler dessus. Le danger est imminent, et Nasir veut ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour demander à Agron de faire demi tour. Seulement, rien ne sort, alors Nasir ferme les yeux pour occulter le monde autour de lui. Il essaie de se concentrer sur sa respiration, pour ne pas faire un malaise maintenant et tout de suite.

 _Je suis avec Agron. Je suis avec Agron._

_On y est presque. L'encourage Agron, bien conscient de ses efforts.

Nasir est blême, les paupières tellement serrées que même un pied de biche ne pourrait les desceller. Il déglutit plusieurs fois ses larmes au bord de la panique quand il sent l'air frais sur son visage.

Il est dehors. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

_Attention ! Crie un inconnu.

Nasir sursaute brusquement, et il est bien incapable de retenir son cri de terreur quand une ombre lui bondit dessus. Instinctivement, Nasir se replie sur lui pour se protéger. Il se fait mal dans le processus, mais rien n'est pire que la terreur d'être écrasé par ce poids qui est sur lui et qui l'étouffe.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste prostré par la peur, 2 secondes, ou peut-être 2 minutes, toujours est-il qu'à un moment donné la voix d'Agron parvient à percer sa bulle :

_...va remonter. Entend partiellement Nasir. Puis, il prend conscience que…

_Spartacus ?! S'étonne Nasir en percevant la langue qui lèche ses mains, et le museau frais sur sa peau qui tente de se frayer un chemin vers son visage.

_Oh ! C'est toi ?! Oh ! Bébé. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Réalise Nasir, le choc passé. Nasir serre son chien contre lui, du mieux qu'il le peut.

Spartacus remue vivement la queue qui frappe Agron et l'autre type qui s'excuse :

_Il tirait si fort qu'il étranglait. Je ne pouvais plus le retenir.

Nasir ne pense pas à lever la tête vers le complice d'Agron. Il caresse son chien, et le serre dans ses bras, visiblement ému.

_Merci. Merci mille fois. Répète Nasir.

Nasir rayonne de bonheur, et Agron voudrait que son sourire ne disparaisse jamais de ses yeux.

_Le véto a retiré son plâtre ce matin. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Explique Agron soulagé par l'effet de sa surprise.

Nasir veut remercier son voisin, et il redresse la tête quand...

_Oh mon dieu ! Rougit Nasir.

_Je te présente Spartacus. Rigole Agron en présentant son ami et collègue.

 **OOO**

 **A plus les gens…**

 **Vous en avez pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOFlashOOO**

 **Un soir, il rentre tardivement du travail mais Nasir ne se sent pas fautif. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait, et il a prévenu son mari. Seulement, les choses ne se déroulent pas comme il l'aurait espéré. Quand il rentre, son mari lui bondit littéralement dessus comme s'il avait guetté son retour. Nasir gémit quand son aimé l'empoigne sauvagement pour lui tordre le poignet et le tirer brutalement dehors. Entre le moment où il a passé la porte, et le moment où Nasir est plaqué contre le mur de la façade, la porte de leur domicile ne s'est même pas fermée. Son mari lui écrabouille la gueule contre les briques. Nasir n'a même pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Tout va si vite.**

 **_Est-ce que c'est un hôtel ? Non ! Je ne veux plus de toi ici ! Vocifère son mari en ponctuant sa colère contre la tête de Nasir.**

 **Son mari le relâche avant de rentrer, et Nasir se laisse tomber par terre car ses jambes ne le portent plus. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste par terre. Il est sonné et choqué. Les maisons voisines sont déjà toutes dans le noir, la rue éclairée par des réverbères. Il est tard. Nasir attend. Longtemps. Puis il comprend que son mari l'a chassé de chez eux.**

 **Il ne veut plus de lui.**

 _ **Tu as forcément fait quelque chose.**_

 **Nasir se sent perdu, abandonné. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est seul dans la nuit. Une vide mortel l'envahit alors qu'un triste constat s'annonce à lui : il n'existe qu'aux yeux de son mari. Il n'y a que lui.**

 _ **Sans lui, je ne suis personne.**_

 **Nasir pleure et supplie devant la porte qui reste désespérément close.**

 **Tout est fini. Il peut crever et personne ne le saura.**

 **Deux jours plus tard, son mari daigne l'appeler. Ils se donnent rendez-vous dans un café. Là-bas, c'est son mari qui tient la tribune. Nasir abdique à toutes ses observations, même quand il n'est pas d'accord. Nasir veut que les choses rentre dans l'ordre. Son mari est tous ce qu'il a.**

 **Un engrenage malsain est déjà bien installé entre eux. Nasir est l'instrument des volontés de son mari.**

 **OOOFinFlashOOO**

TOC. TOC. TOC.

_Nasir ?! C'est moi. Dit Agron de sa grosse voix pleine d'assurance.

Il n'y a pas de réponse mais Agron entend le chien japper joyeusement derrière la porte et, après quelques longues secondes, Nasir ouvre. Sans surprise, Spartacus en profite pour se faufiler hors de l'appartement et bondir sur le voisin pour lui faire la fête. Il est presque aussi grand que le sportif sur ses deux pattes, et il est capable de lécher la joue d'Agron qui rigole.

_Salut, toi. Dit Agron en caressant vigoureusement l'animal.

Nasir se tient en retrait. Il contemple la scène avec un maelstrom d'émotions qu'il n'arrive pas à définir. Il est un peu perdu depuis qu'il est sorti de l'hôpital. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la porte, car il prend conscience de son état. Il sait de quoi il a l'air dans son training large, avec ses cheveux sales. Nasir baisse les yeux, honteux.

Alors qu'il donne quelques tapes amicales sur la large poitrine du chien, Agron peut quasiment sentir l'air opaque sortir de chez son voisin. Il relève la tête pour apercevoir Nasir mal à l'aise.

Bon dieu, il avait meilleure mine quand il séjournait à l'hôpital.

_Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas vu sortir Spartacus. Demande Agron en faisant descendre le chien qui est toujours debout contre lui.

Nasir ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Il se sent nul, et monstrueux.

_Je…je voulais le faire, mais je...je n'ai pas su. J'ai essayé… Mais…

Nasir n'arrive pas à lui dire la vérité. Il a peur de sortir de son appartement, alors prendre l'air semble impossible. Réellement, ce n'est pas l'idée de sortir qui l'effraie le plus, mais celle de tomber sur son mari. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, et encore moins d'avoir peur, puisque c'est de sa faute. Il n'a pas voulu porter plainte. Il a été trop lâche.

_Je peux t'accompagner. Propose Agron.

Spartacus aboie joyeusement comme s'il avait compris, et Nasir relève la tête avec un air confus.

_Tu viendrais ?

Nasir ne parvient pas à cacher sa surprise.

_Ça t'étonne ?! En est attristé Agron. Visiblement, il va devoir redoubler d'effort pour faire comprendre son attirance à Nasir.

_Je pensais que tu étais fâché.

Nasir n'a pas porté plainte. Il est effrayé par son mari, et par tout ce que pourrait entraîné une procédure. Il n'est pas taillé pour ça. Il a trop peur. Nasir baisse la tête.

_Pour être franc... Je ne comprends pas.

Les épaules de Nasir chute d'un cran. Ça fait bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Agron est déçu.

_Je suis désolé. Peine à dire Nasir qui recule d'un pas dans son appartement, c'est presque instinctif.

_Non, il ne faut pas... Commence Agron qui a remarqué le mouvement de Nasir, C'est ton choix...mais attends ?! Tu as pensé que je ne venais pas à cause de ça ? Demande Agron, soucieux.

Nasir n'ose pas répondre, alors Agron se rapproche pour poser l'une de ses mains sur son biceps, dans un geste tendre pour l'apaiser.

_Je m'entraîne beaucoup en ce moment. J'ai un bientôt un combat. Tu n'as pas vu le mot que j'ai glissé sous la porte ?

_Spartacus l'a probablement trouvé avant moi...Nasir se sent soulagé, A-avec qui ? Demande Nasir, tout à coup très curieux, prenant seulement conscience de l'information. Il ressemble à un enfant devant des paquets cadeaux, et Agro sourit avant de grimacer quand il répond :

_L'Egyptien.

_Je ne l'aime pas.

_Personne. Rigole le sportif.

Leurs regards se croisent et s'attachent. Nasir s'oublie littéralement dans les yeux verts de l'allemand. La main d'Agron posée sur son bras devient insuffisante, et réveille un désir qu'il n'a jamais ressenti. Ça le consume des pieds à la tête, et il se sent perdu. Nasir se demande ce qu'il ressentirait s'il pouvait embrasser Agron.

_Je-je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. Bafouille Nasir en détournant ses yeux de la bouche de l'allemand.

_Non. Admet Agron. Va prendre une douche et moi, je vais aérer ton appart.

Nasir baisse encore la tête avec honte. Agron est trop gentil avec lui, il ne le mérite pas. D'aucune manière. Pourtant, il s'écarte et il laisse entrer le colosse dans son appartement. Spartacus les suit.

_Fais comme chez toi. Nasir réalise que son voisin est forcément venu chez lui quand il était à l'hôpital, ne serais-ce que pour prendre ses affaires, et il se sent stupide d'avoir fait cette remarque. Je-j'y vais. Bégaye Nasir qui donne presque l'impression de se sauver pour aller dans la salle de bain, le coeur palpitant.

Agron hoche la tête, puis il commence à faire le tour de l'appartement. Il connait l'endroit maintenant. Il ne tarde pas à ouvrir les fenêtres pour renouveler l'air, en allant de pièce en pièce. Dans la chambre, il constate que le lit n'est pas défait et il fronce les sourcils. Dans la cuisine, c'est le même topo. Un peu comme si Nasir n'était pas revenu. Il n'y a pas de déchets dans la poubelle, pas de vaisselles sales. Juste la nourriture du chien. Agron trouve tout ça inquiétant. Non loin de là, dans le canapé, il y a une couverture et un verre vide sur la table du salon, ainsi qu'une plaquette de médicament entamée.

Rien de plus.

Agron grogne.

_Heureusement que tu es là pour lui. Dit Agron en se penchant par-dessus le chien pour lui caresser les flancs.

Spartacus redresse la tête, son museau à la recherche du visage humain pour le léger comme il se doit. Agron rigole en constatant que même l'animal lui a manqué.

_Il est content de te voir. Dit Nasir en les observant mélancoliquement. Il sait qu'il n'a pas été à la hauteur. Son cœur se serre à cette pensée. Il est inutile.

 _Un bon à rien._

_Vous m'avez manqué aussi. Avoue Agron en se redressant pour adresser son sourire le plus sincère à Nasir dont les cheveux sont encore mouillés, et dont l'eau dégouline en goutte à goutte sur son t-shirt propre.

Nasir se mord la lèvre inférieur. Il rêve ou Agron vient de lui dire qu'il lui avait manqué ?

 _Qui pourrait t'aimer à part moi ?_

Trois jours, et le vide de son appartement n'est rempli que de l'écho de son mari.

Personne ne peut l'aimer. Agron remarquera tôt ou tard que quelque chose cloche avec lui, et il partira. Nasir sent sa poitrine se serrer, et il ne se sent pas très bien. Le manque de sommeil et un flot de sensations désagréables l'avalent tout entier. Nasir se sent pris d'un vertige, et il doit se diriger vers le canapé pour ne pas tomber.

_Tu vas bien ? S'inquiète Agron en apercevant l'air blaffard de Nasir. Il vient s'asseoir près de lui.

_Je ne sais pas. Répond Nasir au bout d'un instant. Il se retourne vers Agron pour le regarder vraiment depuis qu'il est rentré chez lui. _Ses yeux… Oh seigneur, ses yeux !_ Nasir pourrait tout oublier, juste en s'y perdant. Il reste là, à le dévisager, et le temps s'arrête.

_Nasir ?

_Je suis désolé. Agron je… _J'ai peur que tu t'en ailles. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Sans toi, j'ai peur dehors, j'ai peur dedans. Mais quand tu es là…_ Je suis fatigué.

_L'air frais te fera du bien. Insiste Agron. Sa main est toute proche de celle de Nasir, et il peut sentir sa douceur et sa chaleur.

Nasir observe leurs mains côte à côte.

_Tu restes avec moi ? Demande-t-il sans oser relever la tête.

Agron joint leurs mains ensemble.

_Je ne te lâche pas. Répond Agron avec un sourire tendre et chaleureux à l'adresse de Nasir.

 **To be continue...**

 **Merci pour vos impressions, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur.**


End file.
